Kage Level Fight! Ahatake vs. Kurisu
Preperations "I wonder, if I'll have to use him" Ahatake was running through the forest with a young girl running behind him. "Grandpa." She asked looking up. "Where are we heading?" "When I think about it Aoi," Ahatake replied, ducking to avoid a tree, "I'm not quite sure." "You're an idiot Grandpa." Aoi replied, kicking down a tree. "Oh, every grandfather loves to hear that." Heaven Shaking Battle Begin! "A potential victim." She thought, having seen a bystander. She jumped up and sent multiple Shuriken at the person. Ahatake saw this but made no move to stop her. "Child's play" ''The opponent easily grabbed them with one hand. He then turned and asked, "What business do you have with me?" His presence was not imposing, but his skill was. "You just happened to be here." The young assassin girl murmured, clearly disappointed that his head wasn't at her feet. "Kid, get out of here" The opponent remarked as he touched her shoulder to turn her away. Ahatake's fist came flying out of nowhere, connecting with the man's face. Ahatake straightened up, his pony-tail wafting in the breeze. "Grandpa." Aoi muttered. "I could have done that." He cursed seals began to glow but Ahatake stopped her. "No." The man stood up and asked, "Nice move, who are you"? "Ahatake Kurosaki, of the Kurosaki Clan." He replied, while Aoi sat down looking sorely disappointed. "Grandpa," She called out. "You beat him, and I'll kill him." "Fine with me." "Huh, and you don't seem to care for my name. I'll tell you anyway, Im Kurisu Taizen, The Seventh Raikage of The Hidden Cloud Village". Kurisu appeared behind him and stated, "Don't let your gaurd down". The back of Ahatake's fist connected with Kurisu's face, and then he kicked him in the gut. "Sorry where are my manner's. And this is Aoi." He pointed to the blonde-haired girl. My granddaughter." "Nice girl" he remarked "Summoning Jutsu: Suisu" at that time, a large snake appeared and Kurisu commanded, "Drown them". A large gush of water lunged at them, and drenched the area. But when he looked again, Aoi and Ahatake were floating. "Nice try." Ahatake laughed. "But all you did was make it easier for me to use water element jutsu." He landed on the water, and sent out a massive fireball at his opponent. "Huh, I knew you would do that, why do you think I used such a powerful water style jutsu. "Water Style: Water Wall" and then "Lightning Style: Lightning Rods!" At that time multiple blades of lightning shot into the water and charged the whole body of water. But Ahatake was faster than that, and he took to the air. "Flying! It's the only way to travel." He joked. He drew his sword. "Drown him, ''Shisui!" He cried and his sword took the appearance of a daito that was blue from blade to hilt. "I'll show you I'm not the candidate for future Kurokage of Kurogakure for no reason." He expelled a massive blue wave of chakra from his blade at Kurisu. The attack hit him dead center, but it was a lightning clone. While the real Kurisu attacked Aoi. "You move, and you will be electrocuted. When you shot me with that fireball, I used a water style did'nt I? That created a steam cloud which when I shot the lightning rods, that was a distraction to keep you from noticing the switch. Also, a metal wire that was doused from my first attack is what will kill you." But Aoi merely put up a barrier of Chakra. "What an idiot." Ahatake thought, jumping up. He opening his mouth, sailing high over Kurisu. "Lightning Release: Electroshocker!" He expelled a massive amount of lightning at his opponent. "Summoning Jutsu: Kazesu" At that time, a giant dog appeared, and Kurisu Commanded, Slice the attack!" Kurisu who is impressed at his opponent's power. "Two down, three left, I'm running out of time" Kurisu stated. Ahatake back flipped back onto the water and threw three explosive kunai at his opponent. He couldn't speak. That technique made his mouth go numb "It seems I have to use it" ''thought Kurisu. "Omoigan: Activate" Kurisu dodged the atack by using Water Style: Water Wall. But it did scratch him, and that is a major problem. Ahatake's eyes glowed pink. Ahatake threw one shuriken at Kurisu, and then he multiplied it. "Interesting eyes, along with your attack, one way to beat it, Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Ahatake's mouth unnumbed itself. "Wind Release: Breath of Innocence!" He inhaled and exhaled a huge amount of wind Chakra, with the force of a hurricane. "Crap, Mangekyou Omoigan! " Kurisu is running out of options before he really goes all out. "Summoning Jutsu: Hosu" Kurisu flash stepped out of the way, ''"Don't want to be around now" Kurisu commanded "Blaze Hosu" ! The intense fire with the wind cancel each other out. Category:Fanon Story